marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infiltration into Fort Bryon
The Infiltration into Fort Bryon was a mission organized by Frank Castle and Micro in order to sneak into the Fort Bryon and find Morty Bennett who had a lead to William Rawlins. Background Punisher and Micro planned their infiltration of the Fort Bryon where Morty Bennett is stationed, intending to use him to find William Rawlins. Meanwhile, Billy Russo asked Rawlins what they now planned to do about Bennett, to which Rawlins claimed that they could not warn him that Castle was coming as he would run or talk so they would instead save his life and then take him under their protection where they would intend to kill him afterward when Castle had been killed. Russo led the team of Anvil agents and set a trap outside the base.The Punisher: 1.07: Crosshairs Infiltration Aided by Micro and his drone, Frank Castle clipped the chained fence guarding the outside perimeter and managed to maneuver through the shadows, avoiding detention from foot soldiers. Meanwhile, Morty Bennett dined and vented his frustration to a dominatrix, whom he engaged in erotic role-play. With the arrival of Castle, the dominatrix alerted Billy Russo of his presence, Bennett attempting to grab his gun. Castle pinned him to the wall and threatened him to inform him on William Rawlins. Micro then used a remote device to clone Bennett's phone attempts to find the Punisher]] Receiving a signal, Anvil agents, led by Russo headed to Bennett's quarters. Warned of approaching agents by Micro, Castle demanded that Bennett kept silent in a closet before dropping two smoke grenades and concealed his face. They silently searched for their target before being taken out one by one by Castle, who chose not to kill any of them. One agent found and aimed their rifle at Bennett by mistake, only for Castle to appear from the darkness and knock the man out. Eventually, Castle took out the final agent, non-lethally shooting him. At this time, cloning was completed and Micro said Castle to escape. Castle leaping out of the window while Russo attempted to shot him. The base was put on alert in order to find an intruder. Castle successfully got to the exit but confronted by a single soldier who told Castle to surrender. He shot soldier in arm and escaped on his van. Aftermath As the smoke left the room and the agents got back onto their feet, Billy Russo ordered Morty Bennett to tell the soldiers at the Fort Bryon that this had all been a training exercise before telling Bennett to follow him to CIA Safe House, with Bennett coming to believe that William Rawlins was behind the entire situation. Bennett then explained that he did not say anything Castle about Rawlins. Rawlins then decided to hide Bennett from Castle's attention by giving him a new identity and relocate him. However, Rawlins then ordered Russo to execute him what he did. Meanwhile, Micro received information about Bennett's movements and informed Frank Castle. They tracked his last location to the safehouse and arrived there. Castle used a sniper rifle and took a single shot on Rawlins. However, Rawlins was saved by bulletproof glass and Castle was forced to escape because the whole place was put on alert. References Category:Events